Perdoname por mentirte, perdoname por no confiar
by yo95-catblack
Summary: Confiar en los demas, decirles la verdad ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Lo crees necesario? Talvez mentir y desconfiar te resulte facil pero...¿Realmente quieres que sea así? Luego ya no podras volver atras, ya no podras arrepentirte aunq lo desees saves que no debes.
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia de piratas y ninja y lo que salga de mi cabezita XD no tngo mucho q decir mas q espero q les gust y si quieren dejar un reviez se los agradeceria muchisimo! ^^**

* * *

Era un lindo dia soleado, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, y en el medio del calmo mar navegaba un barco pirata.

-¡Capi..-antes de seguir gritando miro hacia ambos lados y vio que su capitan no estaba allí- ¿Dónde está?-pregunto a la mano derecha del capitan, subcapitan puede llamarse-

-Eemm, durmiendo seguramente, ayer tubimos un dia agotador- dijo recordando lo sucedido- ¿Sucede algo Scot?

-Jeje lo que sucede es que- no termino su frase cuando una bomba de cañon sacudio la nave- Nos atacan...

Demonios gruñó el chico y fue corriendo a despertar a su capitan, si es que ya no se habia levantando con tal sacudida.  
Sin siquiera tocar la puerta la abrió y grito: ¡Nos atacan!. Claro que no era necesario, la persona a quien buscaba estaba despierta y bastante malumorada por despertar de esa forma.

-Oooh, ¿De veras? Creí que el viento había soplado muy fuerte nada más- dijo sarcásticamente- Vamos no te quedes ahí parado ¡Hay que contra atacar!

Los dos subieron rapidamente a la cubierta, para ver a todos corriendo de aqui para allá y uno que otro piratas rivales que intentaban abordar.

-Creo que no fue buena idea robarles a todos estos piratas- dijo la capitana sacando su espada-

-No, la mala idea fue quedarse en esta isla ¡Esta llena de estos piratas rencorosos!- estalló el joven

-Tranquilo Heid, nosotros podemos con todos- dijo la chica mientras empujaba a un hombre al agua- Scot, Jack, Shark ¡Preparen los cañones! Heid, Tohr ¡Protejan el barco!

-¡Si capitan!- dijeron todos al unísonomo, mientras hacían lo que se les fue ordenado-

-Un momento ¡¿Donde demonios está Shad?! - preguntó preocupada, aunque todos estaban muy ocupados en lo suyo como para prestarle atención.

Golpeó a un hombre, pateó a otro y cortó con su espada a tres más, miro a su barco enemigo y lo vio, ¿¡Que rayos hacía ahí?!  
Sin pensarlo dos veces salto hacía la nave de sus atacantes y con ayuda de su chakra pudo llegar a la cubierta

-¡Shad! ¡Shad!- gritaba la chica-¡Shad ven aqui ahora!- repetia mientras seguia golpeando a los hombres

-¡Steigh! ¡¿Que haces ahí?!-Gritó desesperado Heid-¿¡No ves que ya están lanzando las balas!?

-¡Sigan disparando! Yo se lo que ago- respondió la capitana y siguió golpeando y buscando a Shad.

-Pero que tenemos aqui ¡Es nada más ni nada menos que la capitana Steigh!- dijo socarronamente el capitan del barco enemigo

-Veo que te alegra verme, espero que no les alla molestado que tomaramos sus cosas- respondió desafiante la muchacha

El hombre que perdió rapidamente la paciencia se lanzó hacia ella con su espada y aunque era bueno ella lo era aún más. Todo iba bien hasta que vió a Shad y corrió hacia el para protejerlo de una bala, y aunque lo logró el tipo tomó ventaja y le dió un gran corte a su espalda.  
Steigh se encogió del dolor pero se levanto rapidamente y concentro su chakra en su mano, una esfera de energia oscura pero que despedia cierta luz a su alrededor y la lanzo fuertemente a su adversario, que cayó pesadamente al suelo.  
Quiso escapar pero eran demaciados, cada vez llegaban más y más barcos y aunque ella no muriera seguramente perderia a algunos de su tripulación y a su barco, asique iso lo que pensó que sería mejor. Lanzó a Shad, su perro, hacía Heid que lo miraba con la duda impresa en su rostro. La chica le sonrió y le ordenó que fueran lo más rápido posible hacia la costa. Obiamente el chico no quiso obedecer ¿Como podian marcharse y dejar a su capitana en el barco enemigo? ¿En que estaba pensando? Pero tubo que hacerlo, ella se lo estaba ordenando, debia confiar.  
Steigh volvió a concentrar la energia en sus manos, esta vez la esfera fue mas grande y la lanzó hacia los barriles de combustible que los tontos de sus enemigos dejaron en la cubierta. En un minuto todo cambió, aunque el sol seguia brillando los pájaros no cantaban, el mar no estaba calmo, un barco pirata explotaba junto con los demas que estaban a su alcance y solo uno llegaba a la costa impulsado por una gran ola ocasionada por la explocion.

* * *

**Muy cortito? XD no sean timidos y dejenme su opinios. Chau chau!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y ahi el segundo capitulo...espero relamente q les guste ^^**

* * *

-Oigan ¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó la pelirrosa a sus compañeros

-¿Em?- Un chico rubio parpadeó varias veces para despertar de su ciesta- estaba durmiendo ¿Pasó algo?

-Eso pareció una explocion ¿Verdad amigo?- Dijo Kiba a su perro que le respondió con un: Guau guauu.

Los tres chicos se incorporaron de las rocas en donde descansaban y se dirigieron al lugar de donde provino el sonido.

Llegaron a la costa del mar y vieron un barco un poco destruido en la costa y restos de madera flotando en el agua, las olas chocaban fuerte contra las piedras y Akamaru olfateaba el aire, olia a muchas cosas, entre ellas, olía a sangre...

Se acercaron al barco y subieron para ver si podian encontrar algo, no les costó mucho ya que en la cubierta se encontraron con un pequeño perrito negro y blanco que corría alrededor de cinco hombres tirados y heridos, todos inconcientes ecepto uno: Heid

-Ustedes- dijo con dificultad- ¿Que hacen...aqui?

-Somos ninjas de la aldea de la hoja- respondió Naruto- ¿Que pasó aqui?

-Busquen en...en el agua- no pudo resistir y se desmayó, estaba muy debil, respirar le dolia y sangraba demaciado-

-Sakura saca a estos hombres de aqui, Naruto tu y yo veremos si encontramos algo en el mar...- El inozuca y uzumaqui fueron en busca de algun sobreviviente que estubiera flotando por ahí, aunque dudaban que encontraran algo y Akamaru y el otro perrito siguieron a la ninja-

Sakura se llevó a los heridos a tierra firme y curó sus heridas, por suerte siempre estaba preparada para cosas así y tenia todo lo necesario como las vendas. La chica se preguntaba que había pasado para que terminaran así- ¿Que sucedió pequeño?- le preguntó con un poco de angustia al animalito que estaba recostado a su lado, mirando fijamente un punto en el suelo-

-¡Sakura!- era Naruto que junto a Kiba traian a una chica de cabellos negros en brazos-

La recostaron suavemente en cesped y la ninja medico se acercó a ella. Empezó a hacer su tarea pero fue un poco dificl, estaba muy herida, tenía quemaduras en sus extremidades y había perdido bastante sangre por el gran corte que tenia en su espalda. Despues de unos minutos pudo sanarla, y ni siquiera se le notaba las zonas quemadas, una vez la vendó su trabajo estubo terminado.

Luego de unos 10 minutos todos despertaron...

-¡Steigh!- gritó Heid c- ¡No te moriste!

-Guauu guauu- el perrito correteaba feliz a su alrededor

-Si... me doy cuenta- dijo la chica ante los ojos celestes emocionados de su amigo mientras alzaba en sus brazos a su pequeño perrito

-¡Capitana! -Dijeron a coro el resto de la tripulacion con unas lagrimitas-

-¿Acaso tienes siete vidas?- dijo el subcapitan pensando en como le iso para no morir en esa explocion

-Pues lo que pasó fue que....

**------------------Flash Back------------**

...El barco estaba a punto de explotar y Steigh aun tenia unos segundos para escapar, ya que el resto de la tripulacion enemiga había saltado al agua para salvarse al ver lo que había hecho, pero entonces lo vio, el capitan que acababa de dejar inconciente seguía allí tirado, realmente quiso irse pero no pudo y a regañadientes lo puso sobre su espalda pero entonces sintió dolor, y la sangre empezó a manchar su ropa, ese malagradecido estaba despierto y le habís clavado una navaja en su hombro, ahora si que quería matarlo pero simplemente lo arrojó fuera del barco, si ahora se salvaba o no, ya no era su problema. Con todo esto la cubierta estaba en llamas y ya no serviria que saltara al mar, no nadaría lo suficientemente rapido para llegar a salvo a la costa. Su brazo le dolía pero podía moverlo, devía ser fuerte, ya había pasado cosas peores. Subió al mirador y cuando el barco explotó ella saltó siendo impulsada por la fuerza de la exploción, utilizó sus últimas energías para crear una semi-esfera de energia que la protegeria pero no duró mucho, estaba agotada, asique recibió un poco de daño al destruirse el barco, tubo suerte de que ninguna parte afilada se le clabara en el pecho. Pero ya no soportó más, llevaba una semana sin dormir, se la había pasado luchando, robando, luchando, escapando y...luchando, últimamente sus enemigos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para matarla, aunque eso era comun, talvez si fue mala idea querer pasar la noche en una isla llena de piratas, pudo haber tomado una mejor decision. Cayó al agua, salió a la superficie y se apoyó en un pedazo de madera, ya allñi quedo desmayada hasta que Naruto y Kiba la encontraron...

**-------------------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------------------**

-Entonces...¿Son casa reconpensa o algo por el estilo?- Naruto preguntó curiosamente al haber escuchado toda la historia

-Ja, claro que no....somos piratas- dijo Heid con cara divertida

-Oigan, miren lo que encontre- Kiba apareció con una banda con el emblema de la hoja- Lo encontré e el deposito ¿Porque lo tenian?

-¿Que se te ocurre? - pregunto Steigh

-¿Atacaron ninjas de nuestra aldea? - Sakura estaba preparada para atacarlos si la respuesta era afirmativa

-Pues...si sirve de algo no saviamos que eran del mismo lugar- respondió simplemente el ojiceleste-

A Kiba no le gustó la respuesta y atacó a Heid, quien esquivó el golpe y le lanzó un pequeño rayo que Inozuca esquivó

-Oooh...eso fue asombroso- Naruto miraba la zona de impacto del ataque del pirata, mientras que Kiba lo miraba fastidiado-

Heid aprovechó la distraccion de su oponente y lo golpeó pero entonces Sakura apareció en escena y preparó su puño pero cuando justo cuando lo iba a impactar en la cara del chico Steigh empujó a su amigo y bloqueó el fuerte ataque de la pelirrosa.

-Veo que eres fuerte- Sakura se separo unos pasos- pero igual te venceré

La ninja volvió a dar su tremendo puñetazo pero la pelinegra lo esquivó e iso lo mismo que ella, Sakura ni siquiera vino venir el golpe por lo que quedó asombrada cuando el puño de Steigh rozó su cara y dió contra un árbol. El árblo cayó y la pirata se alejó un poco.

-Nosotros no atacamos a nadie- la capitana lo explico cansada- ya estamos a mano, ustedes nos salvaron y nosotros salvamos de la muerte a sus camaradas, ahora nos vamos, gracias...

-¿Y por tenian las bandas?- Preguntó Naruto, que se había mantenido al margen de la pelea-

-Se las quitamos a otros piratas, los mismos que atacaron a esos ninjas, si no fuera por nosotros no estarian vivos, adelante, tomalas, no nos sirven de nada...

-Entonces...¿Porque mejor no se quedan? No se encontran en las mejores condiciones- Esas fueron las palabras de Sakura, que estaba un poco apenada por lo sucedido

-Es ciero hoy viene a Konoha el Kazekage- Uzumaqui lo exclamó de la nada recordando la visita de Gaara-

Steigh sonrió, eso era buena idea, despues de todo debía conocer al Kazekage, debia hacerlo para cumplir con sus órdenes, ademas no podia irse lejos y abandonar su barco.

-Bien, me quedare- sonrió la capitana

-¿Pero que?...- Heid no imaginó que se convenciera tan rapido

-No puedo dejar el barco, tu y la tripulacion vuelvan a casa,y llevate a Shad, yo volveré pronto- luego de sus palabras revolvió los castaños cabellos de su amigo, que lo miraba molesto por tal acto, no era un niño, es más, el era mayor que ella.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Steigh, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba y Akamaru llegaron a Konoha, mientras que el resto de los piratas se dirigian a descansar a su pueblo....

* * *

**Dejen su opinion si? ^^. Chau chau!**

** aparecerá Gaara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y ahi el tercer capitulo...lo pongo porque talvez alguien lo lee XD Como dije...¡Aparece Gaara!**

* * *

Las cuatro personas y los dos animales se dirigian hacia Konoha emocionados por la visita del Kazekage, enrealidad el que estaba verdaderamente emocionado y feliz era Naruto y Steigh aunque no lo demostrara...

-Oye, ¿De donde vienes? y ¿Cual es tu nombre completo?- esa fue la pregunta del rubio que recordó que no sabia nada mas que el nombre de su nueva compañera-

-Yo...no soy de ningun lado y me llamo Steigh Altimhar- respondió con simpleza mirando el cielo ya oscuro-

-¿Como que de ningun lado?- esta vez fue Sakura la que habló que no había quedado conforme con esa respuesta, en cambio Kiba escuchaba todo sin decir nada, aun-

-Es que....emm...estoy permanentemente viajando y no tengo un lugar fijo donde quedarme-

-Y entoces ¿Porque les dijiste a tus amigos que regresaran a casa?- Al fin Kiba se interesó un poco más en conocer la vida de la chica-

-Ellos si tienen casa- dijo la pirata mirando al chico- que sean de mi tripulacion no significa que vivamos en el mismo lugar-

-Pero ¿En donde naciste? ¿Y tus padres?- Naruto volvió a interrogarla aun más curioso que antes-

-Nací en...en ese pueblito que esta a unas millas de aquí- Sakura la interrumpió para decir: "¿Te refieres a Kashintu?"- ¡Si ese mismo! y mis padres, bueno ellos murieron por una rara enfermedad-

-Ohh lo siento mucho- dijo Naruto apenado por haberle echo esa pregunta-

-Esta bien no importa, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ademas, por si quieres saver ahora me dirigo a Suna- Steigh sonrió aunque en su interior no se sentía muy bien al recordar la muerte de sus padres- por cierto, no le digan a nadie que soy pirata, seguramente me juzgarian y no soy tan mala, solo robo a otros piratas y no soy una asesina, no mato a cualquiera, mucho menos por diverción...-

-Claro, no hay problema- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y los demás asintieron con la cabeza-

Hací siguieron el resto del camino, sin siquiera notar que no todo lo que dijo Steigh era verdad, sin notar que talvez en lo unico que fue honesta fue en que solo robaba a otros piratas, aunque eso tampoco era completamente cierto, más de una vez había arrebatado alguna cosa a personas que no eran precisamente piratas, algunos solo eran gente comun e inocente. Pero algo que sabía la chica era que decir que no era una asesina no podría ser considerado jamás una verdad pero tampoco una mentira, todo dependia del punto vista de como lo vieran, aun así no podían juzgarla, no la conocían del todo....solo sabían poco y nada de su vida....

Por fin luego de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a Konoha, la gente iba y venía y Naruto corría hacia la oficina de la Hokage para ver a Gaara, sin importarle que dejaba atras a sus compañeros...

-Oigan yo ya me voy, nos vemos luego- Kiba se despidió y se subió a su gran perro para ir hacía su casa y descansar de ese largo día-

-¿Quieres conocer al Kazekage?- Preguntó la pelirrosa-

-Claro, vamos- respondio la pirata-

-Acompáñame entonces-

Las dos chicas se dirigieron hacía donde se encontraban el kazekage y Naruto. En el camino Steigh se dió cuenta que su ropa estaba un poco rota por la situacion en la que estubo pero no dijo nada y le restó importancia, aunque si peinó un poco su lacio cabello negro.

-¿Para que vino aqui el Kazekage?- se dirigió la pelinegra a Sakura-

-Seguramente para arreglar algunos asuntos de las aldeas con la Hokage, nada importante, solo que de vez en cuando hay que hacerlo- explicó la ninja medico- somos aldeas aliadas...

-Oooh que bueno...¡Mira allí está Naruto!- gritó Altimhar-

Se dirigieron hacia Naruto que se encontraba caminando junto a un apuesto pelirrojo sin siquiera notarlas.

-¡Naruto, eres un distraido!- explotó Sakura por que su amigo no había notado su precencia ni la de su amiga y estaba por pasarlas de largo- Hola Kazekage, tanto tiempo- se tranquilizó instantaneamente al saludar al de rojos cabellos-

Steigh solo lo miraba, le habían contado sobre él pero se esperaba otra cosa, se imaginaba algo diferente, hasta llegó a pensar que talvez sería gordo, ni ella misma sabía el porque de su hipotesis. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando los ojos agua marina de el se posaban sobre los verdes suyos, hasta que Naruto le gritó en el oido... no es una buena experiencia cuando el rubio tiene unas grandes cuerdas vocales, por decirlo así.

-¡Naruuto! - Esta vez Sakura lo golpeó, dejandolo tirado en el piso...unos segundos nada más-

-Mucho gusto Kazekage, soy Steigh- se precentó la pelinegra, tan solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza del pelirrojo que la miraba extrañado por como vestía y antes de suponer que estubo en un combato llego a pensar que quizá era un nuevo estilo y quien sabe, quizá también se le cruzó por la mente probarlo...-

Luego de las precentaciones Naruto los arrastró a los tres a un puesto de Ramen, no servía de nada negarse, de alguna u otra forma terminarían comiendo esa comida. En el camino se encontraron a Hinata...que tambien fue arrastrada

-Oiga, señor Kazekage, yo iré con usted a Suna- Gaara solo miró sin entender a Steigh, al igual que los otros dos- ¿No le molesta verdad? Mis padres me habían dicho que es un buen lugar....¿esta bien?

Gaara la miraba ¿Porque le pedía permiso de quedarse alli? Era el Kazekage si, pero aun asi...bueno no importaba.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras- esa fue la gran respuesta de Gaara-

Luego de esto siguieron hablando de muchas cosas, de lo primero que se le pasara por la mente, principalmente esto lo hacia Naruto. Suguieron así un buen rato hasta que aparecieron Kankurou y Temari.

-Realmente no esperaba encontrarte aqui hermanito- bromeó el hermano de Gaara al verle comiendo un platillo de Ramen-

-No molestes Kankurou, Gaara ya deberiamos irnos a dormir- Avisó la chica rubio a su hermano menor

Gaara iba a irse cuando el hermano del medio vio a la pirata ojiverde, y tubieron que quedarse otro rato ya que segun el queria: "Conocerla más a fondo" aun que solo obtubo lo mismo que la chica les había contado horas atras a Sakura, Kiba y Naruto, al menos al quedarse, Temari y Kankurou se enteraron que Steigh tambien iria a Suna, cosa que solo alegró más al de cabellos castaños.

Una hora despues los hermanos Sabaku No se fueron a descansar al lugar donde se hospedaron. A Hinata le había caido muy bien la pelinegra asi que le ofreció quedarse en su casa, no habría problemas ya que su padre y hermana habían salido en una misión.

Naruto y Sakura quedaron solos hablando, pero solo un rato, luego casa uno se fue a su casa.

Al dia siguiente el Kazekage y sus hermanos volvian a su aldea y Steigh a su pueblo, necesitaba más ropa y luego iría a Suna...aun que enrealidad no le agradara mucho lo que tenia que hacer en la aldea del desierto...ordenes son ordenes y ella debia obedecer...era muchas cosas pero no queria traicionar su pueblo...a sus padres...

* * *

**Dejen su opinion si? ^^. Chau chau!**

**No ay q perder laas esperanzas U.U**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y ahi el cuarto capitulo...lo pongo porque talvez alguien lo lee XD Co...**

* * *

Ya era muy tarde pero en la casa Hyuga Hinata y Steigh seguian charlando. Se estaban divirtiendo tanto, y se llevaron tan bien que sin darse cuenta la ojiverde le había contado a su nueva amiga que era una pirata y algunas otras tonterias, nada importante...aunque ella quisiera no podia contarle todo.

-Mañana debes volver a tu pueblo ¿no?- preguntó Hinata-

-Así es, necesito mi ropa- respondió divertida la chica

-Bien, entonces vayamos a dormir- entre un pequeño bostezo la Hyuga se levanto.

Las dos chicas se encontraban ya en la cama pero un golpeo continuo en la ventana no les dejó dormir. Encendieron la lampara y se prepararon para lo que fuese que estubiera allí afuera a tan altas horas de la noche. Hinata extendió temerosa su brazo y de un rápido movimiento deslizó el vidrio y......"¡Aaaaaah!".

-------------

Ya había amanecido y en la entrada de Konoha se encontraban Gaara y Temari listos para partir, pero no podian porque Kankurou no se había despertado...y eso era desesperante.

Unos diez minutos despues el castaño decidió aparecer y ni siquiera se había molestado en estar bien despierto, si no fuera por que aun era muy temprano Temari le hubiera regañado. ¿Desde cuando un "buenos días" se convirtió en un "Mmm...buuenos dii-bostezo- aagh buenas...-bostezo bostezo".

Ahora que ya estaban los tres listos empezaron a caminar pero alguien se les acercaba corriendo mientras les gritaba que la esperaran. Se dieron la vuelta y era Steigh que se acercaba rapidamente a ellos hasta que por fin los alcanzó.

-Pensé que debias volver a tu pueblo por algo de ropa- le dijo Temari al verla ya vestida.

-Si debía hacerlo pero...

-----------**Flash Back----------------**

......"¡Aaaaaah!". Las dos chicas habían gritado del susto por la "cosa" que había entrado a la habitación. La pirata se tranquilisó un segundo y pateo a lo que fuera que era eso pero al hacerlo le escuchó quejarse "Auch" si, ese definitivamente era un quejido, "soy yo, miedosa asesina" y eso solo podría decírselo una persona en todo el mundo...

-Heid....¿Que haces aquí?- le preguntó un poco molesta la peli negra a su amigo

-Así me agradeces- refunfuñó y se sacudió el polvo, las hojas, las ramitas y la tierra que tenia encima- Toma, aqui tienes tu ropa- le arrojó una mochila con sus prendas y...sus armas-

-¡Gracias!- Salto feliz con el bolso en sus brazos pero aun tenía una duda- ¿Porque estás tan sucio?

-¿Eh? pues...ay muchos árboles por aqui y me subí a uno para ver donde estaba esta casa pero la rama estaba floja y me cai sobre tierra humeda ¿Eso te dice algo? Deberías agraderceme por este gran favor

-¿Y como supieste que estaba aqui?- Otra duda apareció en su mente

-Me encontré a Naruto y el me lo dijo...

Luego de esta pequeña conversación Steigh le precentó su amigo a Hinata y viceversa, la oji perlas se había pegado un buen susto con lo sucedido...

-Oye Steigh necesito decirte algo- Con solo ver los ojos del chico ella sabía a que se refería-

-Disculpa un momento Hinata ¿si?

Ambos compañeros salieron al pasillo, donde Heid dió un largo suspiro "¿Vas a hacerlo?" le preguntó al fin un poco preocupado "Saves que debo hacerlo" le respondió ella. Él la miró a los ojos inseguro, no servía de nada que siguiera insistiendo en que no lo hiciera, la respuesta seguiría siendo la misma. Ella notó su preocupación y le sonrió "Si puedo comprobar en no planean nada, volvere...no te preocupes, estaré bien". La miró y sonrió, solo le quedaba apoyarla "Si pasa algo, avísame, debo ir por el barco...alguien debe repararlo".

Su amigo se fue y la chica volvió a la habitación, le explicó a la Hyuga que solo hablablan de cosas del barco y ambas se dispusieron a dormir....

**------------------Fin Flash Back------------------**

-Bien ¡Entonces iremos todos juntos! - Misteriosamente al ver a la chica venir Kankurou se había animado y hasta reía-

Temari sonrió y Gaara solo la miró. Ahora todos listos emprendieron el camino. El pelirrojo caminaba callado y la chica rubia conversaba con la nueva acompañante y Kankurou buscaba la forma de acercarse cada vez a la pelinegra.

Estaban entrando al bosque cuando una shuriken cayó frente a ellos. Se pusieron en pocisión preparados para luchar. Unos cinco hombres bajaron de los árboles, todos bastante feos, y tenían su vista fija principalmente en las dos jovenes...

-Esto es lo que haremos, nos llevamos a sus dos compañerias y todos felices- Habló uno de los villanos con cara de psicopata-

A Gaara no le había gustado que le bloquearan el camino, pero le gustaba aún menos esa clase de gente. Antes de que algunos de sus compañeros pudiera hacer algo la arena empezó a salir de su calabaza hasta tomar rápidamente el cuerpo de los hombres que lo miraban sin entender, luego empezaron a sentir pánico al no poder zafarse y escapar. Gaara iso unos movimientos con sus manos, miró fijamente a sus enemigos y dijo : "Funeral del desierto".

Steigh miraba sorprendia lo que había hecho pero no dijo nada y siguió el camino callada, pensando...le habían contado el pasado del Kazekage y aunque sabía que ya no tenía el bijuu, seguía siendo muy fuerte y...¿Despiadado? No...esos hombres estaban locos y no hubieron parado hasta conseguir la muerte, ellos se lo buscaron...pero aun así ¿Acaso aun necesitaba matar para comprobar su existencia? ¿Había disfrutado el reciente asesinato? No lo sabía pero debía descubrirlo....despues de todo iba a estar un buen tiempo con el y tambien con sus hermanos.

Gaara había notado el repentino silencio de la chica, no es que la conociera pero desde que habían salido de Konoha ella se encontraba bastante animada conversando con Temari y ahora luego de lo que había hecho se había callado por completo, ahora solo caminaba con la vista fija al frente. Talvez se asustó y lo consideraba un asesino, no sería la primera en hacerlo...

-Kazekage...-susurró despacio Steigh que se había puesto a lado de Gaara- mis padres trabajaban para el anterior que estubo en su puesto y...yo

-¿Tu que?- Habló finalmente el pelirrojo

-Yo tambien debo trabajar para usted- finalizó levemente sonrojada la chica

-Que trabajos....- preguntó el chico

-Eeem...nose...¡Haré todo lo usted me pida!...debo hacerlo- se sonrojó un poco más por lo que dijo...no acostumbraba a decir eso

-¡Si! eso seria genial....los papeles de su oficina estan muy desordenados- Temari había escuchado todo y estaba entusiasmada por la propuesta- ¿Y quienes eran tus padres?

-Ellos eran Karla y Marcos- mintió- pero no eran de la Arena y nunca aparecieron en algun censo de la aldea, solo estaban allí para servirle al Kazekage que le había salvado la vida de unos guerrilleros- volvió a mentir- pero se fueron de allí un tiempo antes de que yo nazca- siguió mintiendo- pero ya estan muertos...-al fin una verdad salió de su boca-

-Eso si que es raro ¡Pero que va! Eres bienvenida- La rubia le sonrió, muchas personas que ella ni conocia o mejor dicho que nadie conocia habían seguido a su padre, asique le creyó- ¿Verdad Gaara?

-Si, claro- no podía responder otra cosa, su hermana practicamente se pondría histerica si le daba una negativa

El resto del trayecto estubo más animado, hasta el de los ojos agumarinas dijo algunas palabras, pero aunque parezca raro Kankurou estaba un poco callado y serio desde lo que la pelinegra había dicho "¡Haré todo lo que usted me pida" ¿¡Por que a el nunca nadie le decía eso!? No era justo, al menos el si sería agradecido, no como su hermanito al que ni siquiera se le veía entusiasmado con la idea, su fuera él estaría saltando en una pata, pero nooo....a el nunca, pero nunca le pasaría algo ni remotamente parecido, es verdad que los milagros existen, pero ni siquiera los milagros servirían para que a el tambien le pasara eso. En pocas palabras el pobre chico estaba...celoso.

A la mañana siguiente por fin llegaron a la aldea de Suna, y como Steigh no tenia donde quedarse, y como a Temari le había caido muy bien, la hospedó en su casa, total era muy grande.

Gaara se puso su ropa de Kage y se dirigó a la torre, y por atrás la oji verde le seguia para empezar con su trabajo.

En la casa la rubia veía divertida a Kankurou frente a la ventada que se moria de celos al ver a la pirata seguir al su hermano pequeño. ¡¿Por que la vida era tan injusta con el?! Primero tiene una hermana loca e histerica y luego un hermanito psicopata que se convierte en Kage ¿Y el? Solo es un marionenista que ni siquiera aparece en muchas fotos...al parecer el menor de ellos es más "fotogenico".

* * *

**Dejen su opinion si? ^^. Chau chau!**

**No ay q perder laas esperanzas U.U**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y ahi el quinto capitulo...lo pongo porque talvez alguien lo lee XD Co...**

* * *

Hace unos 10 minutos que habian llegado a la torre,hace 10 minutos que reinaba el silencio, hace unos 10 minutos que Gaara no dejaba de leer y firmar documentos y hace 7 minutos que su nueva ayudante hacia barquitos de papel.Y aun quedaban muchas horas más de trabajo.

El Kazekage estaba concentrado en lo suyo pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la pelinegra que estaba haciendo su decimo barquito con los documentos incervibles. Bajó su vista y siguió leyendo los informes de las distintas misiones que fueron completadas y las que no, pero algo de lo que vió no le gustó para nada, cinco de sus ninjas habían aparecido muertos, "por excesiva perdida de sangre" es lo que decía el informe...en otras palabras alguien los había atacado haciendo que se desengraran, y ese alguien los llevo hasta dentro de la aldea y los puso dentro de sus casas, los cuerpos fueron hallados por el olor nauseabundo que despedían . Segun supo luego uno de los hombres asesinado llevaba consigo una nueva espada para la la aldea, pero el objeto no fue hallado.

No es que fuera raro tener bajas en las misiones, pero si es raro que el atacante deje a sus victimas en sus propias recidencias...si tenia esa información era por que los había estado seguiendo... En estos momentos otros de sus ninjas estaban investigando más sobre el caso.

-¿Que lees?- le preguntó la chica

-...Nada- y siguió leyendo

Las horas pasaban y además de esas pocas palabras nadie más dijo nada, Gaara porque no le molesta el silencio y Steigh porque no sabía que decir. La ojiverde levantó la vista hacia su "jefe" y abrió su boca dispuesta a preguntarle algo para pasar el rato pero se detubo...¿Que iba a preguntarle? por suerte no tubo que pensar mucho más ya que alguien llamó a la puerta y ella feliz por tener algo que hacer se levantó y la abrió.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños a la joven y luego se dirigió al Kage- Buenas tardes señor Kazekage

-¿Que sucede?- el pelirrojo fue directo al grano, si uno de sus investigadores estaba ahí era por algo importante, el ninja iso un gesto por la otra precencia y entonces el Kage le indicó a su ayudante que saliera.

La muchacha cerró suavemente la puerta y el ninja le entregó un papel arrugado al pelirrojo, y éste lo leyó en silencio:

"¿No es feo que mueran ninjas de tu aldea? Seguramente ahora estas enojado pero piensalo bien...se lo tenian bien merecido. Esta vez solo murieron 5 pero la proxima vez podrían ser más y espero que tu y tu gente esten preparados para ese momento.

Casi puedo imaginar tu rostro en este momento, y para quitarte la duda te daré una pista sobre tus nuevos o mejor dicho viejos enemigos: ¡Aldea Astral! ¿Te suena?. Se que saves a lo que me refiero...en estos momentos me estoy retorciendo de sastifaccion al pensar en como te sientes...esto será muy divertido...Hasta luego Kazekage"

-¿Que es esto?- Preguntó preocupado Gaara al terminar de leer la carta-

-Lo encontramos en el bolsillo de una de las victimas- El hombre bajó la cabeza -

El pobre chico no podia creerlo..."Aldea Astral". Si no se equibocaba esa Aldea fue aliada de la Aldea de la Arena cuando el era pequeño pero algo pasó que su padre junto a un ejercito la atacaron y la destruyeron. Pero no hay ni un solo documento que contenga mas información sobre esto y nadie sabe la ubicacion de este lugar que supuestamente ya no existe. Y si entendió bien el mensaje de la carta lo que quieren es guerra y...venganza.

-Una guerra...si es necesario la tendremos- sus ojos aguamarinas brillaban determinantes...no queria hacer esto pero debia proteger a su pueblo-

-Si señor- el ninja iso una reverancia y se fue-

Hacía unos minutos que Gaara estaba solo en su silla con los codos apoyado en su escritorio pensando, decidió que no arían nada hasta tener más pruebas, si bien esto podría ser tan verdadero como una mentira no queria alertar a nadie en vano. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y miró los barquitos de papel que estaban en un rincón de la habitación y entonces notó que la chica no había vuelto a entrar desde que se salió pero no es que la extrañ que no tenía más papeles importantes que firmar y estaba cansado. Se levantó del bamco y caminó hacía la ventana, a travez de ella podía ver el pequeño campo de entrenamiento donde justamente se encontraba Steigh. No es que le importara pero ¿Supuestamente no tendria que pedirle permiso a el para salir? Salió hasta donde ella estaba y se apoyó en la pared, la chica ni siquiera notó que la estaba observando, estaba bastante entretenida practicando golpes. Justo cuando Gaara se había decidido por avisarle que ya se iba apareció Kankurou muy sonriente para su gusto.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Steigh! ¿Como estubo el dia?- preguntó alegre el marionetista

-¿Eeh? Bien, supongo- le respondió Steigh al notar que se trataba de Kankurou

-¿No la abrás echo trabajar mucho no, Gaara?- siguió preguntando pero esta vez con una sonrinsa no tan alegre al recordar que ellos estubieron la mitad del dia juntos

-.....- Una mirada dice más de mil palabras, pero ese dicho no iba con Gaara, ya que la mirada que le dió a su hermano fue la misma que le da...casi siempre-

-Bieen...amargado-susurró- Veo que estas entrenado...¡Seguro te aburriste de estar con el! -Parte en burla y parte en alegria de que asi fuera señaló al pelirrojo-

-No es eso, solo que no tenía nada que hacer y...-

-¡Y te aburriste! Ja, lo sabía- Kankurou sonrió triunfante sin notar que la arena se acercaba a el lentamente- ¡Yo te ayudaré a entrenar!

La arena estaba a punto de tomar al chico de los pies pero éste se movio y se dirigió a la pelinegra, quien al principió dudó de la oferta pero que más da...no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate y se lanzaron al ataque. Al principio solo eran suaves golpes que cada uno esquivaba facilmente pero luego de un rato la fuerza con que Steigh golpeaba se incrementó haciendo que el marionetista tubiera que prestar mayor atención en la lucha.

------------------**Flash Back------------------**

-No tengas miedo, cariño...-susurró una mujer rubia empada en sangre a una pequeña niña-

-Se fuerte ¿Está bien?- Pidió un hombre tambien muy gravemente herido-

-Mami, papi...¿Van a estar bien verdad? - preguntó triste la niña con las lagrimas a punto de salir-

-Se una buena chica y no llores ¿Si? - intentó consolar a su hija

-Tu Papá y yo...te....a...amamos- La mujer extendió su mano con la intención de acariciar la mejilla de su pequeña...pero a la mitad del camino la bajó y cerró los ojos al igual que el hombre-

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? - El miedo se apoderó de ella- ¡Despierten! - El llanto empezó sin darse cuenta- ¡No me dejen sola! - Movia los cuerpos freneticamente esperando que la miraran una vez más, pero ellos estaban inmóviles- Por favor...regresen- Suplicó despacio con sus manitos en su regazo- Por favor...- Cerró los ojos con fuerza y mordió su labio repitiendose en su mente las ultimas palabras que sus padres les dijeron-

_No tengas miedo... Se prometió ser valiente_

_Se fuerte... Se prometió no rendirse nunca_

_Se una buena chica...Se prometió ser lo mejor que pudiera_

_No llores...Prometió no hacerlo siempre...por que ella sabía que a veces necesitaria desahogarse...como ahora_

**--------------------------Fin flach back-----------------------**

La chica golpeó fuertemente una roca destruyendola en miles de pedasos mientras Kankurou la miraba desconcertado desde el suelo...¿Ese golpe había sido para el?

-¡Steigh, tranquilizate! -Le gritó el chico a su contrincante

-.....- La pelinegra reaccionó y quedó inmovil unos segundos...se había concentrado demaciado en sus recuerdos, intentó disculparse pero sintió el liquido salado descender por su rostro...estaba llorando- Lo siento...estaba pensando en otra cosa- Le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara

Antes de que el marionetista pudiera reprochar algo, ella ya había ido sin decir nada más. No se sentía muy bien despues de lo que pasó y necesitaba estar sola para ordenar su mente...estaban sucediendo tantas cosas que llegó a dudar si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¡Espera! - La llamó el moreno-

-Dejala...- Gaara se dió la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa, por atras iba su confundido hermano que miraba de vez en cuando el camino que la pirata había tomado-

* * *

**Dejen su opinion si? ^^. Chau chau!**

**No ay q perder laas esperanzas U.U**


End file.
